Must Be the Weather
by EndlessImmortal
Summary: Megan Montreya was never noticed. She was a wallflower; an outcast for reasons she didn't understand. But when help and attention comes from the most unexpected place, she feels that nothing can bring her down--that is until the Dark Lord find out. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Nifty little idea I came up with. Enjoy.  
I'm only doing the disclaimer once for the whole story, so here it is.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's area, but I DO own Megan Elizabeth Montreya.  
Proceed.

I sighed and gazed out the slightly dirty window of the Hogwarts express and studied the way the clouds swirled in an almost dreamy fashion as they swirled around the glowing afternoon sun. I leaned my head back against the leather seat and closed my eyes, thinking of the boring busy yeah I had in store ahead of me. As a Gryffindor, I was used to being shadowed in the limelight of the famous Harry Potter, but I would be ignored no matter what house I was in.

I wasn't sure if it was my love of muggle culture (as in books, television shows and movies), or if it was just my social impairment. I could be charming and loveable if I waned to, but normally I wasn't. People paid me no mind, and it didn't bother me. The girls in my dorm were nice enough and let me sit by them at the table, but we never talked in other situations.

I got lost in the thoughts of my boring life until the sounds of the compartment door rattling in its frame before sliding gracefully opened. Loud voices and rowdy laughter sounded, causing me to open my eyes and jerk my head to the door in time to see the people who would be joining me today.

These people were 6th year Slytherins, so I knew them well, considering that I was a 6th year myself. Pansy Parkinson entered first, her squished face sneering with what I assumed was a smile. Blaise Zabini entered behind her and Draco Malfoy followed broodingly behind. Draco's two cronies staggered thuggishly through the door next and scrunched into the space next to me. All of them glanced at me uninterestedly, and resumed their talking. I sighed again and stood up to get a book from my trunk. I curled back into the corner of the seat in an attempt to not touch Goyle, who was sitting close. I immersed myself in one of the 1890s books I loved so much. I glanced up to look at Draco, who was gazing unfocusedly at the rack above Crabbe's head. He must've sensed my gaze on him because he looked up and his grey eyes met my brown ones. I blushed and looked back down, hastily burying my nose back in he book.

When the snack trolley stopped about and hour or so later, and I was strongly tempted to buy several of the pumpkin pasties I adored so much. After the Slytherin's had purchased their fill of sweets, I stood up and tentatively inched my way to the door. The side of my right leg brushed Draco's knee, which was positioned closest to the door. I stammered a soft sorry and he smirked, moving his leg so I could pass. I returned to my seat, munching on a pasty as I read and tried to ignore the peculiar tingle that was left on my leg.

When we were about ten minutes from arrival and the compartments were rustling with the sounds of students changing into their school robes, all the Slytherins, minus Draco, looked at me pointedly. Without a word, they all got up and left the compartment. Draco was last, but he stopped right outside the door and glanced back at me with the weirdest look in his eye. I met his gaze and stared into the swirling silver for as long as I dared. He jerked his eyes from mine and left, sliding the door behind him and leaving me more than a little dazed. I shook my head to chase the thoughts away. Reaching to grab my robes, I wondered faintly what had caused Draco to stop a few seconds before. I mean, I'm relatively good-looking with my curly brown hair, tanned skin and curvy body, but it wasn't enough to make Draco Malfoy, of all people, stop and stare. I decided against it and figured that all the snogging he'd done with that rat, Pansy, must've gone to his head. I snorted.

As I pulled my roes over my head, I thought of his pale, smooth skin, his high cheekbones and his full shell-pink lips. I realized what I was thinking when my mind absently wondered what it would feel like to have those lips on mine, and scolded myself harshly.

What was wrong with me? Wanting to kiss Draco Malfoy?

Must be the weather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm hoping I get more reviews for this chapter, but thanks to the few of you who commented for the last one, no matter how short it was. This none might be a little fast-paced, but I'm sorry for the rush. I'm just really excited to write this. Enjoy!**

I ate my pudding slowly, my mind reeling over the heavy moment that had fallen between Draco and I back in the train. Thinking of Draco, my eyes wandered from the glob of chocolate goop in front of me to the Slytherin table across the hall. I sought out Draco with my cunning gaze and peeked at him from under my long lashes. His pale face was facing down at his plate; his long fingers gripped a gold spoon, which was trailing through the remains of his desert, making intricate trails in the food. He glanced up and looked right at me, and, in an attempt to make him glance away, I shoved a large spoonful of chocolate pudding into my mouth.

Not daring to glance back up, I choked down my pudding and shook my head to make it go down softer. Lavender Brown, who was sitting caddy-corner to me, was watching me with a weird look, then glanced behind her shoulder towards the table lined with black and silver robes. She looked back and leaned forwards toward me.

"Draco keeps looking at you," She whispered dramatically, causing all of the girls within listening distance to giggle loudly. I blushed and looked up; he had looked away already. I looked back down and sipped my pumpkin juice in a bitter attempt to hide the smile that was quickly blooming across my face.

The next morning, first official day of school, I was woken up by my tiny cat, Pumpkin, pawing at my face and mewling hungrily. I groaned and flipped the white duvet off my body and slid onto the hardwood floor. I fished out a pumpkin pasty from my bag and tossed it on the floor next to my cat. She pounced on it and munched away happily as I tiptoed to my wardrobe and dressed in my Gryffindor robes.

As I was heading down the stairs to the Great Hall, my nose shoved in my new class schedule, I ran headlong into somebody going up the opposite way. I mumbled a lazy sorry, but when the person didn't move, I was forced to look up to see who it was. The long, lean, pale body of Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me, the left corner of his mouth turned up in his signature smirk.

Not wanting to start anything, I stepped to the side; he moved with me. I looked up into his gray eyes with my eyebrows raised.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a bored voice. His pale pink lips tilted into the slightest hint of a smile.

"What's you're name?" He breathed; the smell of his expensive cologne rolled off of his body and wrapped my mind in a warm embrace.

"Megan." I stammered when I had caught my breath from his intoxicating scent. "Megan Montreya."

His light brown knitted together slightly as he leaned up against the banister and casually stuck his hands into the pockets of his dark-wash jeans.

"I've haven't seen you around much." He commented. "Besides in classes. You're kind of quiet."

I smiled shyly. "I keep to myself."

"Well, Megan, I hope to see you around sometime. Get to know you better. Maybe I can pull you out of this social rut you've been living in." And with those words, he turned and strutted up the stairs, his robes swishing behind him. I gazed openmouthed after him, even when he was out of sight.

I ate my cereal distractedly, my mind involuntarily drifting back towards the words Draco had spoken back on the stairs. When I had finally finished my breakfast and juice, I trekked over to the dungeons for potions class.

I didn't mind potions much, for I was the head of the class, save Hermione Granger, but I certainly didn't like having to be paired with the Slytherins all the time. As I strolled through the door into the cold room, I just knew that fate would somehow bring Draco and I together. I sighed lightly and sat down at a bench and heaved my cauldron up onto the stone tabletop. The rest of the class filed in, and Draco, of course, chose the seat right behind me.

I tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on my back as Professor Snape explained today's assignment, which had to do with partnering up for an essay that was due the next day on love potions, but I couldn't seem to brush it off. I dared to glance back and saw Draco sitting with his fingers laced together under his chin, his hair slightly falling in his face with his soldering gray eyes locked on my body. I smiled just a little and focused my eyes back towards the front.

"Gah!" I gasped in surprise when Snape's looming figure appeared in front of my table.

"Like I was saying, Miss Montreya, I will be pairing you up myself." He drawled coldly, earning a few groans from the class. "And since you seem to be paying more attention to Mister Malfoy behind you, you two shall be paired together for this project." He announced. My lips tightened, but a part of my mind rejoiced in the fact of spending more time with him.

"Get to work," Snape commanded sharply and the response was benches scraping back and people chattering half-heartedly.

I reached down and pulled out some parchment, a quill, and my favorite purple ink, just as Draco came over and sat down in the empty spot next to me.

"Okay, so, what're we doing?" I asked, turning to face him. He smirked again.

"Unlike some people, I can admire and pay attention at the same time." He jibed. I tried to ignore it, but his words about admiring kept swirling around in my head. It took several name-callings to bring me back.

"You okay?" Draco asked, a confused look on his face.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "Do you want to start?" He nodded and pulled out a scroll of parchment and an emerald green ink well.

We took some notes and chatted a little. I told him about my love of Muggle pop culture, he looked a tad shocked, but didn't comment any further. I shared my family history: I was a half-blood. He only nodded, but I could practically see the cogs in his mind working as I spoke. He didn't share much about his family, but I knew most of it. His father was in Azkaban, and his mother…well, I didn't know much about her, but I could tell that she loved him.

Some people would stray away from Draco just because of his father, but I got to know him well and appreciated his personality and sense of humor. He was called the 'Slytherin Prince' by most girls for the many girls he went through, but by the way he talked, I knew that not al of that was true. Sure, he was very charming and very good-looking, but I could guess that not too many girls had fallen for his charismatic ways.  
The hour and a half passed quickly, and I was sad to see it end. We had gathered notes on Amorentia, the strongest love potion, and how to brew it, but still had to write an essay prior to actually making it. I would go to the library after dinner and gather some information. Draco told me that we could meet up then, and I greatly agreed.

My mind buzzing from the class and his charming words, I staggered off to my next class, thinking that dinner couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

The day dragged on torturously slow, and when dinner finally came, I scarfed down my hot food as fast as humanly possible before telling Lavender and her friends that I would see them later tonight. I pushed my bench back and grabbed my bag, making sure that Draco saw me leaving.

I hurried out the Hall to the library on the second floor and relished in the familiar scent of musty old books and leather. I picked out a secluded table near the back for privacy—I didn't want every one to me socializing with Draco—and spread my books out across the cherry stained wood.

After picking out a few books, I sat down and made myself comfortable. I opened the old book, propped my head up on my right palm and shook my long hair out to cover my face. I made several notes on the paper from class before, and settled down into a long evening.

A moment later, Draco entered and pulled up a chair, taking out his quill and parchment and sat down across the table from me. I looked up and gave him a smile, which he half-way returned.

"You came," I said.

"Of course I did." He said incredulously. "I may be a heart-breaking b******, but I do not stand people up." I grimaced; he was right.

"And, besides, how could I pass up an evening in the library with you?" He murmured. I looked at him, clearly shocked that he would say such a thing, and smiled a tight smile.

"Thank you," I muttered, pushing my hair back behind my ear as blood pooled under my cheeks.

The next two hours passed blissfully slow, allowing me time to relish in the moments I had with him. I couldn't believe that I was starting to fall for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince.

It was even harder to believe that he might be falling for me, as well.

It's supposed to smell different to each person, depending on what attracts them" He commented softly in his deep, sexy voice. I looked up from my paper.

"I wonder what I'd smell…" I said, actually pondering the thought.

"Well we'll find out soon enough." He smirked, beginning to write again, giving me another chance to admire his glorious form.

Now that I thought about it, it really wasn't hard to believe that I could be starting to like him. I sat admiring his pale, flaxen hair and the way it was sleeked back with the slightest hint of messiness here and there. Also, the way his pointed chin ran smoothly into the long, smooth skin of his neck. My eyes trailed down to the collar of his white button-down shirt and tried to imagine what the skin looked like beneath it.  
I allowed my mind to run wild for a moment before I was interrupted by a soft drawl.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked. I looked u, startled, to see him looking at me with an amused look on his perfect face.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You were staring at me like something you wanted to eat." He teased lightly, reaching across the books and space between us. Using the tip of his middle finger, he traced from the top of my right wrist down to the tip of my finger; I shuddered at his cool and sudden touch as warm tingles jolted through my heart.

"And I would certainly like to taste you." I said without really thinking. Then I realized what I had just implied. My mouth made a small 'o' of surprise and my whole body flushed. Color flooded Draco's pale face and he made a small noise in the back of his throat and squirmed the slightest bit in his seat.

I-I I didn't mean it that way, I-" Draco interrupted my splutter by reaching out with his hand and pressing his long index finger to my lips.

"It's fine." He said simply, gazing into my eyes; something unknown told me what he was about to do.

He leaned his body across the table and pressed his lips to mine, sending jolts all the way to my toes. The sharp, sweet smell of his cologne was almost overwhelming as it was this morning on the stairs. He kissed my bottom lip lightly, and I kissed him back with a brush just as light, and then leaned back and waited for my reaction. I waited for my heart to slow down before answering his silent question. When my heart slowed down and my mind was returned back to normal from his sent, I finally answered him with a smile.

"You taste good,"

**So…hot library date, huh?  
I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that I get more reviews than with the first chapter. But thanks a plenty for the few I got. I'm a review whore, so I'll always ask for more. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was so excited to type this, I decided to try and do two chapters in one day. So skipping the introductions, go ahead and read.**

I was unusually quiet as I turned down my sheets that night as I replayed the scene in the library over and over in my head. My mind buzzed uncontrollably from Draco's small but effective kiss as I crawled under the covers and pulled my curtains back. I fell asleep p quicker that I would've thought with all these thoughts in my mind.  
Draco's face weaved in and out of my dreams and I reluctantly woke up from a particularly wild fantasy. I moaned miserably and crawled out of bed, stepping over Pumpkin, who was sprawled out in front of my four-poster. I took a little extra time on my hair this morning, making sure that my waves were sleek, smooth, and soft to the touch (just in case a certain someone's hands had a reason to end up there).  
I strolled happily down to the Great hall, making sure to catch Draco's eye and give him a coy smile, which he returned with a small half-smile. I ate my cereal and drank my juice, enjoying the way the ceiling reflected the pink morning sun from outside. After I had finished, I climbed across the way to the dungeon, and took my seat at the front. Draco took the space at the bench next to me without hesitation. I smiled to myself.  
"Alright, I'm coming around to pick up your essays, have them out and ready." Snape's cold voice announced as he swept into the room and flicked his wand behind him to close the door. Draco and I pulled out our closely matching essays, one in purple and in green. Snape swooped over and picked up our papers as the chalk by the board wrote the day's instructions on the board.  
1. Collect ingredients needed for Amorentia  
2. Prep ingredients  
3. Retrieve a container from cabinet to keep items fresh  
4. Brew potion on your own time and bring a vial for my inspection on two days time.  
I read the board and got up to retrieve the needed ingredients from the cupboard as Draco prepped our table.  
As we were chopping up some roots, I finally mustered up the courage to speak to Draco.  
"Thank you." I said. He stopped chopping and turned his head toward me.  
"For what?"  
"Last night," I met his eyes.  
He laughed tenderly. "Not a problem," He said, but then paused and added in a softer voice, "I'd like to do it again. You make me feel…like no one else has before. I don't understand it." His eyebrows knitted together slightly, and my face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. I really had to let something out.  
"I like to be with you, too. It makes me the happiest I've ever been." I bit my lip. "You know, that was my first kiss," I admitted shamefully.  
"Well I'm happy to be your first—consider it my first step in pulling you out of that rut." He said cheerfully, with no hint of reproach in his voice. It made me glad that he accepted me.  
We continued on for the rest of class cutting and chopping and juicing various items in a very relaxed silence.  
We arranged to meet immediately after dinner, like the night before, in the empty classroom next to the statue of Helena the Heartless (so made that up). We said bye and he squeezed my arm in the most un-Draco-ish way. My heart spluttered, and I walked unsteadily up the stairs to my next class.

_You make me feel like no one else has before…I don't understand it…  
_  
Draco's words swirled in my mind throughout the rest of the day, and a few of the girls even commented on my lighter mood during dinner. I nonchalantly waved the question away by answering as vaguely as I could and quickly shoved a spoonful of food into my mouth so I wouldn't be able to answer any more of their prying questions.  
Draco exited the Great Hall long before I did, and I supposed that he was just readying the place to have something to do. I finished shortly after that and raced up to the sixth floor as fast as I could.  
"Hey, Meg," He greeted as I swung open the door. My heart leapt at the nickname he had used.  
"Hey," I said breathlessly as usual; his presence always made me a little shaky. I surveyed the room: two desks were pulled together, one held the ingredients from earlier in the day and the other held a now-bubbling cauldron. Several large candles were lit to provide us some light to work in, and the window was open, giving us a full view of the stars and moon, which emitted a silvery glow that bathed the room with light of it's own.  
"You like it?" He asked, leaning against one of the many desks in the room and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I do," I said, walking to the cauldron and peering inside. "Let's get to work."  
Carefully reading the textbook, I added the materials as Draco stirred and we chattered happily, just talking about nothing in particular. I told him about my cat. He said that he'd never had a pet before; I proposed that he should meet Pumpkin sometime.  
About an hour later, the cauldron was giving of a vapor that swirled around the moonlit classroom and teased my nose. It suddenly morphed into several delectable scents, and I closed my eyes to focus on them better.  
"What do you smell?" Draco asked me softly. I opened my eyes and he was standing in front of me, studying my face quietly.  
"Vanilla…musk…nighttime," I paused and inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint the familiar scent that was wafting in front of my face. "Oh! And your—" I stopped myself by holding a hand to my lips so I couldn't say anything embarrassing like last night.  
"My what?" Draco purred in a sultry, irresistible voice that made me melt like chocolate over a flame.  
"Your cologne." I whispered, my brain reforming itself from the pile of mush he had rendered it to. He smirked.  
"Want to know what I smell?" He whispered back to me, coming a little closer. All I could d was nod.  
"You." Was all he said. "Your skin, your perfume, even your shampoo." He had come up beside me and put his lips to my ear. "I love it all." He nipped the tender skin of my earlobe softy.  
My heart lurched and I twisted my head to press my lips to his. He turned and pressed me against the stonewall, snaking one arm around my waist to pull me closer against him and inserted the other one in my soft, glossy hair. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster as I linked my arms around his neck and laced my fingers into his silky hair. His tongue lightly traced around my lips and begged me to open them. I did, and he explored every crevice of y mouth, and I did the same to him.  
Our bodies were pressed together so tightly that I hardly had any room to breath. There was nothing in this moment except him. Draco. His hands in my hair, tracing my face, my body, his perfect lips whispering my name like a prayer. The whole world could be burning down around us and the only thing I would notice was his love burning a mark into my heart. His essence squeezed my mind to mush and the only thing I could do was kiss him harder. I couldn't even think. Couldn't breathe without him. I've only known him for three days and I already felt I couldn't live without him by me.  
This is going to fast…I need to slow down…  
His mouth moved to my jaw and over my neck. He pressed soft kisses along my collarbone and down to the edge of my blouse while his right hand slipped underneath the back of my shirt. His hand clutched at the now flushed skin of my back, as he tasted my face with his mouth.  
I had a moment to think and briefly considered stopping this before this goes too far. But then an odd point struck me.  
needed him. He could help me get my life back together. He could cure all the problems I'd had for the last six years. And I could help him. He had a hard life…an imprisoned father, whose cruel friends pressed unmentionable tasks on Draco in his absence…. I could be his friend. I could be his salvation from the cruel world. We could save each other from ourselves.  
My deep thoughts were interrupted when my lips and mind were captured back by Draco's addictive ways. He finally pulled back after a few minutes and we helplessly caught our breaths. The cauldron bubbled away behind us, creating soothing noises to accommodate the perfect dark blue night. Shimmering rainbow vapors emerged from the cauldron and swirled around us, wrapping me in the magnified scents of the blonde boy that had his arms wrapped around me.  
He stared directly into my eyes and without a word spoke what he felt. His sliver eyes had a glint of feeling in them that gave me some hope. I just wanted to sink into him and never have to leave.  
"What now?" I whispered as I ladled some of the swirling silver potion into a gleaming vial.  
"What do you mean?" Draco replied.  
"What's going to happen tomorrow? Will you act like none of this mattered?" I asked, capping the bottle and putting it on the table.  
"Of course not, Megan! I wouldn't do that. I care too much about you to just ignore you." He paused and his forehead wrinkled. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but…I really want to keep seeing you." He proposed. My face lit up and I smiled.  
"Yes!" I accepted, flinging my arms around him and giving him a big hug. "I want to keep seeing you, too," He pressed a kiss to the top of my head softly.  
"It's settled then." He closed the matter and I drifted around the room, cleaning up the mess and packing my bags. With a wave of his wand, Draco managed to make the entire potion disappear and the objects to rise in the air and zoom back to the potions bag he had brought with him.  
We both jumped when the clock chimed 10:00, and we quickly exited the room to make it back to our dorms before curfew.  
As we walked down the nearly deserted corridors hand-in-hand, I decided that nothing in the world was better then being in love—even a Pumpkin Pasty.

**Yay! Happy end! And the song of this chapter is Dark Blue by Jack's Manequin—I suggest you listen to**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. New chapter. Hope you loved the action in the last one, I sure did. *Waggles eyebrows***

**Haha. Well anyways, read and enjoy, even this one might be a little shorter than the previous ones.**

**Oh. And PLEASE review, I know you want to. ;)**

The next few days passed in a blur of Draco-filled evenings and boring classes that couldn't capture any smidgen of my attention. Draco and I got to know each other more and more each day. My "friends" noticed the way I looked at him during meals and how much time I had spent with him, and eventually forced the answer out of me Friday morning at breakfast. Lavender, of course, wanted to know a more personal question.

"Is he a good kisser, because I've heard he's AH-mazing!" She gushed so fast that I barely managed to catch all of it. When I had realized what se asked, I blushed and stammered out an answer.

"Uh," I cleared my throat, "I guess so," I muttered. She looked at me evenly.

"You can give me more than that, Megan,"

"Fine! Yes he's a good kisser!" I exclaimed. Everybody within earshot turned their heads and looked at me. Lavender and the girls giggled loudly, and I just smiled tightly, wanting more than anything to get to class and away from their obnoxious laughter and prying questions.

I drained my goblet of orange juice and hurried out the door with my bag. On my way, I stumbled into Draco as he entered the Hall later than everyone else. I smiled.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I greeted, reaching up to attempt to mess up his perfectly styled hair.

"Stop it!" He swatted my hand away playfully grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him.

"But I like your hair all mussed up," I protested, sticking my bottom lips out slightly knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist.

He couldn't. He leaned forward and bit my protruding lip lightly, sending tingles to my toes. I went to kiss him back, but he leaned away.

"Not here, sweet, people are watching." He murmured, stroking my hair. I turned my head and looked around; sure enough, a few Hufflepuff third years were staring at us a few feet away, clearly entranced by out slight PDA.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"I have to go eat. I'll see you in class?" He asked.

"Of course," I responded. He ducked in and pressed a kiss to my forehead before swooping away to his table.

Later in potions, we turned in the fateful potion we had brewed a few days prior to class that day. After sniff and a close examination, Professor Snape grudgingly awarded us with full marks. I smiled in delight and exchanged a small look with the blonde boy sitting next to me concerning what had happened the night we brewed that potion.

After completing the task set for that class, we parted ways and bustled about our days. I saw him fleetingly in a few other classes, like DADA, but I didn't get a chance to chat. The only time I really got to say anything was later that evening.

I was in the library, curled up in my favorite chair in a corner by the window and munching on an apple that I had snuck in while drowning myself in the drama of one of my many muggle books when Draco came in and pulled a chair up beside me. I put my book aside and smiled, happy that I could finally talk to him today.

"I've barely ha a chance to talk to you today," He said as if he had read my thoughts.

"I agree." I said grimly. He reached over across me and plucked the book I had been reading from my lap.

"Romeo and Juliet." He read aloud from the cover. "What's it about?"

"It's actually a pretty sad story. It's about this man who loves this woman, but they cant be together because their families hate each other. But the girl, Juliet, fakes her own death to fool her family, but Romeo, the man who loves her, doesn't know that, so he kills himself on seeing her dead, but when she wakes up from her drugged sleep and sees him dead, she stabs herself too." I explained brightly. He just looked at me.

"And why would you read something like that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's good." I replied simply. He nodded and gave me back my book. I settled back down and read for a while as he sat and watched me in my natural habitat. After about fifteen minutes, he interrupted me,

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow," He informed me.

"Oh really?" I asked in a slightly detached voice; I was at the part where Juliet purchases the vial of plant liquid.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Draco said in a soft voice. I finally looked up from my book.

"Of course I'll go with you," I declared, shocked that he would think that I wouldn't want to go.

"Good." He said with a smile on my face. He checked his watch and frowned. "I have to go. But I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you by the clock at 9:00." I said. "Bye." I stood up and gave him a long kiss, which he gladly returned.

"'Bye," He left the library and I settled back into my chair to finished my book before heading off to bed. While dressing in my pajamas, a certain thought crossed my mind.

Was tomorrow our first date?

I woke up in the morning and stretched contentedly before reaching over and scratching Pumpkin behind her ears as she slept curled in a little ball at the edge of my bed.

Since it would be a little chilly today, I dressed in a sturdy pair of dark-wash jeans, a soft purple sweater, black boots and a gray knit-scarf. I said a hasty goodbye to Lavender and Parvati, who were still half-asleep in their beds, and they responded with a groggy goodbye that they probably wouldn't remember when they woke up.

I was so giddy whle heading down to the clock to meet Draco I almost skipped as I walked. I actually did as I closed the ten foot space between him and I when I arrived as he pulled me into a hug.

"Good morning," He greeted when I pulled away.

"Good morning to you, too." I replied as the group set off.

We held hands as we walked slowly down through the grounds and to the village that sat just to the right of the Hogwarts grounds. We said little as we strolled along, hanging slightly behind the rest, but like always, it was never an uncomfortable silence.

When we finally arrived, the first place we went to was Honeydukes to pick up some snacks for the day. I stepped into the familiar shop and inhaled the sugary, caramel scented air that I loved. I browsed around the shop, bagging up a few Cauldron Cakes, a couple sugar quills, and—of course—some more Pumpkin Pasties. I met back up with Draco, who had accumulated some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. WE paid for our sweets and exited back into the harsh autumn air.

The wind whipped my dark hair around my face and kicked up fallen leaves that had collected at the edges of the sidewalks and tossed them carelessly around my feet. I chewed on a Pasty as we walked aimlessly throughout the thriving village.

I looked over at Draco mid-bite when I felt his gaze linger on me for more than a couple seconds.

"Hmm?" I asked as I chewed.

"Pumpkin Pasties are good," He commented. I nodded vigorously: if only he knew how much I loved them.

"Excellent munchables," I agreed.

"What?" He asked, more than a little confused. I laughed at his bewildered expression.

"It's a line from my favorite 90's muggle movie." I explained. (virtual cookie to whomever can guess what movie)

"Ah," He replied. I was glad that he accepted my abnormal love of all things Muggle—well almost all things. As if we shared the same thought, our feet carried us to the warm shelter of the Three Broomsticks, where we raced to get a secluded table near the back. We both ordered butterbeers, and sat close to each other in the booth.

The light atmosphere around me only accented to the giddy feeling that was swelling in my chest. I just couldn't seem to wipe the smile that was on my face.

"You seem really happy today," Draco said a while later as he played with my hair.

"I just love being with you." I answered truthfully.

"I love being with you, too, Megan." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to my temple. Our drinks arrived and we sipped quietly. My mood was lightened even more when the warm liquid traveled down my throat and spread to every part of my body. We talked quietly as we drank, but when there was silence, it was by no means awkward; just sweet.

When we had finished our butterbeer we stepped outside the pub and onto the cobblestone path that was strewn with the fallen leaves from the trees surrounding the village. Dark gray clouds suddenly rolled in from the west and rumbles ominously above our heads. I tipped my head to the sky right as a big fat raindrop landed smack in the middle of my forehead. I giggled and wiped it off as more drops tumbled from the heavens in great prickling sheets.

I grabbed Draco's hand with an impish grin and we darted through the streets that were crowded with students who were struggling to avoid the rain. We went out of our way to get wet, stomping happily through the murky puddles that were accumulating along the path. Our boisterous actions earned several scowls from near-dry passerbys, but they didn't say much. the cold water hit my face and sent shivers down my spine, but Draco's warm hand laced with mine kept me from shivering too hard. My scarf trailed behind me as we ran to the castle and eventually made it back. The castle was warm and inviting, it's warm air beckoning me to enter it's embrace form the cold and gollmmy weather outside.

the rest of the school was at lunch, but we weren't hungry. Draco tugged me along upstairs and i

We went to the edge of the wall that held the window and slid to the floor, the little light that there was from outside streaming in and making the metal of the empty desks glisten. He draped a lazy arm over my shoulder and i snuggled up to his chest, resting my head on his shoulder lightly. I breathed in his clean scent that was slightly accented by some insanely expensive cologne that was probably designed to make women run to the wearer like rabid animals. I had to give the designer credit--it was pretty irresistible. Snuggled together in the minute sun, i was getting a little hot. I shed my outer jacket, which left me with the purple sweater and a light camisole underneath.

After a moment of comfortable silence, I craned my head up and kissed him. He responded enthusiastically, grabbing my arms and pulling me up onto his lap. I leaned in closer and kissed harder, making a deep moan erupt from his throat. Straddling his hips, I brought my hands behind his neck and laced my fingers into his light hair and managed to immpossible push closer to him. His hand went to the bottom of my sweater and slipped up, cool fingers stroking up and down my flushed waist and then settle back down on my hip.

the other went to my hair and entangled itself in the mass of curls, massaging my scalp in a soothing manner.

His tongue slipped past my ready lips and brushed along my teeth while my own stroked the skin between his upper lip and teeth; I felt him shiver under my touch. I had come across that trick in a random muggle book i had read, and had been eternally eager to try it out. (TRUE STORY!) I was instantly turned on by his desire (it seemed to be contagious), and went o go further by unzipping his jacket, but the sound of students talking on the hallway and miss Norriss prowling outside made us (unfortunately) jump apart and pull ourselves together.

I desperately tried to smooth my hair and pull my jacket on as we exited, and i wasn't paying attention until we both ran headlong into Professor Snape. My eyes widened in fear and i gave a quick once-over of Draco to make sure we weren't oo ragged-looking: his hair was mussed up and our clothes were wrinkled. Snape glared and looked us over as well.

"Well, well, well..." He sneered while smirking. "It seems to me that you two weren't at lunch." He said coldly. "Would you like to share why?"

I looked at Draco and he looked at me. I gulped. This wasn't going to be good.

Sorry for the lateness, schoolwork got a hold of me. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm. I think I need more reviews…..**

**;)**

Draco and I exchanged nervous glances as Snape led us to his office. Draco gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we strode into the cold and slightly damp room that Snape so gratefully called home. WE tentatively sat down in the two wing-backed chairs in front of the desk and the pale, hook-nosed man stood behind it. He looked between us both, but at me in particular. He took in my face and my form as I sat, near cowering, in his chair. He totted disapprovingly, and I frowned.

"I suppose you two know the rule about male and female interaction during the instructional hours, no?" He asked finally in a cold, condescending voice. I nodded slowly.

"Then tell me," Snape put both hands on the desk and leaned forward; I could smell his greasy hair. "What were you two doing in that room that was important enough to miss a meal?" I dared to helplessly glance at Draco for an answer, for I was too scared of Snape to answer. Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, sir, we just came back from Hosmeade and we weren't hungry, but fancied a chat until after lunch." Draco answered respectfully to my surprise. I figured that he would make up some witty and sarcastic response, but he was strangely calm. He normally enjoyed making trouble.

Snape just looked at him blankly. "Mister Malfoy, do you think I'm an idiot?" He spat. I had to fight to choke back laughter. What an opening.

"No sir," Draco answered. It was a wonder how he kept such a straight face, even though I saw his smooth façade crack slightly.

His voice had dropped to a near purr that made my skin crawl. "I know your reputation here and I can easily guess that you had more than a notion for more that just a friendly 'chat'." Draco stared straight ahead and didn't answer. Snape walked around the back of the chairs and put a hand on my shoulder; I shivered and held my breath. He lowered his cold black eyes and stared into mine.

"Draco, would you be so kind as to join me in the hall?" He whispered, still looking at me. I couldn't bring myself to look away. Draco reluctantly stood and went to the door. "Please excuse us, Miss Montreya," He said finally, taking his hand off of me and following Draco out the door.

My shoulder tingled in a non-pleasant way as I sat still in the chair, feeling terribly awkward. I heard voices floating out from the nearly-closed door and one of them was close to being a shout. Curiosity getting the best of me, I silently stood and crept soundlessly to the door, flattening myself against the wall and peeking down the hall.

Draco was standing with his back pressed against the wall, his face in a tight scowl with Snape standing directly in front of him with his face mere inches from Draco's and was speaking in a voice so low and dangerous it made me shiver lightly.

"Have you forgotten your duties?" Snape inquired.

"No, I have not," Draco answered a little too boldly. I wondered idly what they were talking about.

"Then why haven't I seen you working towards your goals at all?" Snape demanded, as his voice steadily rose to a shout.

"Don't you get it?!" Draco yelled back, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't want this! I don't want to be the one chosen! No matter what my father tells you," He shook his head and laughed mirthlessly. "I will not be like him." I was only getting more and more confused as the conversation wore on. Snape's mouth tightened into a thin line and he took a step back.

"Is it because of her?" He asked softly, motioning his hand towards where I stood, hopefully out of sight. I saw Draco's eyes dart guiltily down to the floor. When he didn't answer, Snape struck out and grabbed Draco's upper arm, thrusting him forward hard. I gasped as Draco's face contorted ito pain briefly, but bit my hand to silence myself before I gave myself away. "Answer me," Snape growled and Draco gritted his teeth.

"Yes, because of her," Snape glared so hard that I thought holes would be forming in Draco's face from the intensity.

"You cannot let her get in the way!" He bellowed, pushing Draco back into the wall.

Draco held his head high and refused to reply. Snape looked absolutely outraged, but he held it all in.

"You swore you would do what He said. I made the Unbreakable Vow for you!" Snape shook back the sleeve of his robes and revealed shimmering silvery scars wrapping his forearm and hand like deadly vines.

"Like I care," Draco scoffed defiantly, but after a moment his face softened and a slightly confused look came across his face. "I-I think I love her…" My heart squeezed so tightly that I thought I might fall over. I clutched the wall and steadied myself; I had to hear this.

But there was nothing else to hear. Snape released Draco's arm and pushed him against the wall. His face was livid and twisted into a gruesome sneer as he headed back to the office where I stood by the door, obviously eavesdropping. My stomach leapt to my throat and I scrambled to my chair, trying not to breathe too hard and look normal.

Snape swooped in and I was suddenly aware that he might be able to hear how loud my heart was beating. I took a few discreet deep breaths to make myself calm down. Snape sat in his chair and eyed me warily as Draco came in with a grim face and sat next to me. He flashed me a rueful smile.

'Did you hear that?' he mouthed. I bit my lip, and shook my head no. My heart dropped at the lie and I hoped I wouldn't regret it. I figured I'd tell him when I figured out what was going on—which I would.

"Now as a punishment for your—" he paused and smiled slyly, "antics, you will be serving a detention of—" His most likel cruel punishment was cut-off when a sharp rap sounded on the door and Snape's head jerk up to glance behind us. "Enter." He said sarply, clearly upset that he'd been interrupted. Proffessor Dumbledore entered majestically, midnight-blue robes flowing behind him and silver beard tied beneath his pointed and wrinkled chin. He glanced between Draco and me and Snape, then a slightly amused smile popped up on his mouth.

"May I ask, Severus, what harmless antics are you punishing these two for?" He jokingly whispered in his soft, raspy voice. Snape's face looked almost….shameful as he flushed slightly and straightened up, putting on the face he only used when he was defending himself—which he did often .

"Sir, I caught these two _sneaking out of a classroom together._" He spoke as if this was the absolute worst thing you could ever be accused of. Dumbledoor raised his eyebrows and his smile grew.

"Now, really..?" His question was directed to us. My eyes went wide and Draco bit his lip. Dumbledore laughed, then turned back to Snape. "And how do you know, Severus, that they were doing something—ah—against the rules, hm?" Snape was speechless

"Well-Sir—I—" Snape stammered. Dumbledore held up a hand, signaling him to stop.

"Exactly. I don't believe Mr. Malfoy and Miss Montreya deserve detention for something they did not do." Snapes mouth tightened, but he couldn't disobey.

"Whatever you say, Sir." He muttered through tight lips, then looked at us. "Don't give me reason to catch you again." We both nodded and stood, saying goodbye to Dumbledore and exiting the dungeons.

"That was close." Draco muttered. I nodded and took his hand.

"Thank God Dumbledore saved us." I agreed.

He said nothing.

The rest of the day passed slowly as I grudgingly worked towards my goal of completing the mountain of homework the first week back had coughed up. Sighing with tangible relief, I slapped my dusty astonomy book closed and capped my ink before haphazardly shoving it all into my bag. I trudged up the stairs and flopped on the bed, surveying the room: empty. I sighed yet again and went to get a shower.

I stripped down and gazed at my disheveled state in the mirror above the sink before turining on the scalding hot water and stepping in. I allowed the hot water to unknot the tense muscles tha the stress of work had given me. I was a huge procrastinator and wouild often blame the overworking teachers for the swamp of work rather than my lazy personality. Ilathered my hair and rubbed my face in an atempt to wash the last few stress-filled thoughts from m y already crowded mind. I pressed my back against the cool tile and foolishly allowed my newly-cleared mind get far ahead of me.

I imagined what it would be like to have Draco here with me.. Iimagined his toned body before me in my head, pale chest gimmering with water droplets as they rolled down his perfectly flat stomach and over he grooves of his chiseled hips.. I shivered at the thought.

I could almost feel his lips on my hair, over my face down my neck, across my chest. Daring fingers darting to places even I had never considered venturing to. I felt his phantom arms around my waist, tracing my body, fingers lightly running through my limp wet hair while whispering sweet nothings in my ear and I melted in his arms.

I moved my body slightly and my arm must've slipped and hit something, because the next thing knew, I was being pelted by a numbingly cold jet of water. I yelped and my eyes shot openand I leapt out of the shower onto the warm stone floor to avoid the cold spray. I leaned over tentatively and turned off the water before shaking my head to clear the last of my kinky thoughts. I padded off to the room and slipped on my silky nightgown and purple robe before realizing that the beds around me were now occupied. I grumbled. Why couldn't I have a room to myself?

I sighed again softly and sat on the edge of the bed and lay back, while Pumking took the chance to jump on me and start to purr. I jerked back up when I realized I wasn't goint to be able to slep anytime soon. I slid to the floor and shushed my cat, who grumbled when I let her go.

I tiptoed out of the Common Room and prayed silentl y tht the Fat Lady wouldn't question my late-night stroll. My head reeled form the hormone-induced shower fantasy and I silently ghosted through the eerie and deserted corridors. My thoughts strayed back to the conversation I eavesdropped on earlier in the day and I felt confused and vunerable for reasons I didn't know.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and frowned, feeling lonely and cool with a heavy heart and crept through the castle. The cold stone walls and dimly-lit halls did nothing to warm me in my skimpy nightgown and thin cotton robe. I was till barefoot and my feet were numb from shuffling on the cold floor. I turned a corner near the fifth-floor that was lined with windows and the soft moonlight shining in made me realize that there was a shortcut to the dungeons close by. My mind switched back to Draco and Snape. I _had _to find out what was going on..

I tiptoed across the dank and cold dungeons and neard the Slytherin dorms. I rapped on the door three times and hoped someone would open the door for me. But luckiy, fate was on my side and the door opened to a yawning Draco. I smiled and flung my arms around his neck. He staggered back startledly, but then hugged me back and gently led me out to the hall. He puit his hands on my shoulders and looked me over , taking in my short black gown and robe. He smirked and felt me convulsively shiver under his hands. He wrapped his arms full around me and rubbed warmth into my back.

"What're you doing here?" He asked me as we walked through the corridors and he laced his fingers through mine.

"I could't sleep." I mused. "..and I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." His brow knitted and he gazed down at me, then smirked.

"Is it about the conversation you overheard earlier?" He asked. I blushed in the darkness and made a small noise in the back of my throat.

"How did you know?" I whispered. He breathed a laugh.

"Megan, if there's one thing you're not good at, it's lying." He said dryly. "Besides, I was planing on telling you anyways…" he trailed off grimly.

I thought of what happened back in the shower and desire built in my chest. I longed for him. If whatever he had to share was earth-shatteringly epic, I had to have one more kiss. I stopped and tugged him into a small alclove to the left, bitterly attacking his lips with mine.

He moaned impatiently once and locked his hands in m hair and flooded all his pain into me. I felt his release in me as we kessed, my back against the wall and my thight between his legs. I had slipped my hand up his shirt when he plled back with a gasp and shook his head. "No. I have to tell you this." He put his hands on my shoulders and slid me down to the floor and sat next to me.

"Megan. What I'm going to say will _not _settle wll with you, but please don't run away or leave me..let me finish before you speak. Please." I saw his plead in the gray eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight. I nodded stiffly.

He sighed deeply and twined his hands together.

"I've been given a mission.. A mission i, by no means, want to go through with, but I must...I have to, or I'll be killed." He said this all very slowly and deliberately. I nodded and bit my lip, eyes wide and eager for more. "The mission is from...it's from the Dark Lord." He paused and looked up at me to judge my reaction: my eyes were now full of fear, not curiosity.

"Wha..?" My voice was soft and wondering, but he reached out and put a finger to my lips. I bit my words back and allowed him to finish.

"My mission is to murder somebody." He said. I couldn't help but gasp out loud. Draco couldn't murder someone...he just couldn't...but who?

"Who?" I dared to whisper, even thougb i didn't exactly want to know.

"Professor Dumbledore." My eyes went even wider with shock and i tried to speak but nothing came out of my moving lips. Draco smiled sadly and reached out to take both of my hands.

"I need your help, Megan. I don't want to do this. I don't--I can't."

"What can I do?" I managed, steping closer.

"I need you to be...a spy. help me get out of this. My whole life I've wanted to revolt against my dad and his being a Death Eater, but I never have! I need you!" He said this with such dire need that i just had to believe him. "Just play along, pretend like you're joining the team. I'll talk to Snape. He'll belive me.. You have to be good at this, though--" He stopped when he saw my fce in the dim light.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"This is just too much to take in at once.." I moaned. His gaze softened. "I will help you--I want to! I just need some sleep.." I ran a hand through my now-dried hair, thinkng over everything I just heard.

"Okay. I understand." He smiled and stepped out of the small space, holding out his hand for me. I took it gladly.

"Thank you for not freaking out." He murmured a little later as we descended a flight of stairs.

I smiled. "I know you wouldn't do that anyways--you're not quite evil enough for that." He laughed andsqueezed my hand.

Stoping in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, he kissed my forehead and let go of my hand. I said the password and the dozing Woman reluctantly and grumpily let me through.

"Good night." He whispered after me when I had clambered through the portrait hole, his voice echoing in my ears as i drifted up to my bed.

** Sorry for the late update....i got a new computer and i didn't have Word for about a month :O**

**i about died.... also, sorry for the abundance of grammatical mistakes, I no longer have Spell Check..ew. Please review! I'll love you forevveeerrr. :D **

**~meGaN**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's unexplainable words swirled in my head as I drifted up to bed silently and perched on the edge of my bed. I slid under my covers and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping warmth into my bones. How could I do this? Pretend to be evil? I could barely stand up for myself. I can't pretend to want to kill people. That's not how I am.

I kept my open eyes glued to the wall in front of me. I definitely knew enough magic to go through with it, but I'm a terrible liar. Draco'll have to do all of the important talking. I would pretend to be his play thing. Part of me liked the thought of adults taking our relationship seriously, yet the other part felt repulsed at the idea of them thinking we shagged constantly. Well that's what they do, right? Murder, drink and screw each other? At least that's what I thought.

I could act, though. Not with my words, but with my body. I could pretend we did those things. I'd seen enough movies and read enough books to get the gist of how to act around your lover. I could do it.

But then there was the challenge of convincing Snape that I could be trusted...I'd let Draco do that part, too.

It seemed like Draco would be helping me a lot with this. God, he owed me big time..

The Dark Lord was on my mind as I drifted restlessly off to sleep.

The morning sun teased the tops of my eyelids and tickled my soul awake. The blue sky seemed unusually bright and happy.. The lake teemed with sparkling water and the trees shone with new coats of morning dew. The few wispy, pure-white clouds that circled the sky in predatory dances contrasted sharply with my foul mood.

I swung out of bed and shivered when my feet touched the cold floor. Pumpkin meowed and scampered out of the way as I shuffled with a yawn to my wardrobe. I pulled out a skirt and buttoned up my white shirt, shrugging into my heaviest robes and placing a pointed hat on my head. I smoothed my hair and flicked on some makeup with a charm Lavender had taught me, and headed to the Great Hall.

The air was warm, but I was cold. I ate sluggishly and moped from class to class all day, waiting for the end to come. I was wrapped into Draco's warm arms and his scent hit me, comforting and relieving. His lips found mine and I kissed him quickly. He took my hand and swept me to Snape's office.

I yawned and felt droopy-eyed and run down as I was plopped gently into the same chair I had been in yesterday, while Snape's suspicious glare followed Draco around the room as he paced, running his godly hands through his corn silk hair.

"What is it you need, Draco?" He said softly, his gaze darting quickly to me, then back again.

"Well..Sir," He started, then stopped and stood behind my chair, placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked down at my hands and picked at a piece of skin on my thumb. I heard Draco talking, but I didn't comprehend what he was saying.

I noticed how Snape's eyes bulge when he speaks. How tiny droplets of spit fly out of his open mouth past dry lips and cling to his greasy hair as they fall. I felt Draco's hand tighten on my shoulder a few times as they spoke.

I took a deep breath and jumped when Snape stood up abruptly and raised his voice.

Draco pushed gently down on my shoulder and whispered something.

I didn't hear it.

All I could hear was the pounding of blood in my ears and all I could see was a vein rising in Snape's temple and all I could think was: he won't believe him.

As if he could read my mind, another whisper sounded, and this one broke through.

"He believes me." I jerked my head up and looked into his stormy eyes and saw daylight. I looked at Snape; one corner of his mouth was slightly turned up in a satisfactory smirk.

"Come," He waved his hand and swooped out the door.

He led us to the potion's room and pulled out a small pensive. He placed it on the table and exposed a small vial of swirling silver liquid from his robes. He dumped it silently into the contents of the basin and the memory swirled gracefully in arks, forming a mysterious dance that portrayed the nature of it's story.

"What I'm about to show you is top-secret." Snape said in a soft and grim voice. "you may not discuss these matters with anyone but me." He shot a warning glare at Draco and he blushed slightly and nodded.

Snape beckoned toward us and we dipped our heads in the gaseous matter and I was soon falling through heavy air; I landed with a painless thud on the floor of a magnificently structured and tiled foyer lined with spiral staircases. The gray marble floors gleamed like stormy clouds and the gold garnish gleamed as it dripped off the banisters of emerald-carpeted stone steps that led up to a hallway far as the eye could see. Silver adorned serpents were carved into the columns that lined the great vacuum of space they were standing in; they wrapped around the stone treacherously, glass eyes staring and cold, pointed fangs extending from open jaws threateningly.

A magnificent walnut table that was fit to seat near thirty guests was stationed directly in front of us, a glass chandelier with ice crystals hanging from its silver arms was suspended on the ceiling above the dining table, its soft light touching our ghost-like faces, gently illuminating our features in the otherwise dim lit hall.

A hollow knock rang throughout the cavernous room, echoing off the walls draped in tapestries, and a soft voice sounded.

"Enter," A pale man with long platinum blonde hair and a serpent cane strutted into the room, his footsteps staccato against the floor. A greasy man with black hair in his late twenties entered the room, his robes swishing around his booted ankles.

"Severus," The pale man greeted the greasy man with a curt nod.

"Lucious," Severus returned the greeting quickly, seeming hasty and impatient. "Where is he?" He asked frantically.

"I am here." A disembodied voice answered.

Chills crawled over my collarbone and down my arms as the cold, grating voice answered. I gasped when a slow-moving, white body with gleaming scarlet eyes entered the room wearing robes as black as death itself. His lazy but powerful movements were flowing and deadly; they reeked with sovereignty that made me want to cower.

So this is the Dark Lord. The one I would be fake-worshipping for as long as it took to bring him down.

I glanced at Draco and he smiled grimly, gently squeezing my hand in his. I turned my attention back to the gathering in front of me and listened as the young Snape listed off his impending hindrance.

"But, Lord, the girl got in the way! It meant to hit Albus, it really did--" He pleaded. Voldemort moved his white arm with blinding speed and struck Snape's face, sending him flying back. Crimson blood ran down his face from a miniscule slice under his eye and he wiped it from his pallid skin.

"There is no room for mistakes." Voldemort chillingly said with a ringing finality. He strode swiftly across the room to stand in front of a carven fireplace and crossed his hands in front of him. The dancing flames licked at burning and ashen wood, the glow illuminating the Dark Lord's figure like an angel's--but he was far from one. An angel of Death, perhaps; he was anything but heavenly.

A long, dark snake slithered softly into the room from an adjacent hall and hissed its way up to her masters arms, its scales also flickering in the flaming firelight.

"I will give you one more chance," he told Severus softly, "and that is it."

"Y-yes my Lord," Snape stammered, picking himself up off the floor and crawling like a waif to kiss the hems of his master's robes. Voldemort smiled smugly in a frightening manner and turned to leave. He stopped suddenly.

"The boy shall do it." He said without turning to face his audience of two.

"Which boy, my Lord?" Lucious queried nervously.

"Yours." the reply came with not a glance or hint of benevolence.

Lucious paled and the memory vanished with a hint of despondency.

………………**.don't be mad. **

**You know how sorry I am.. I really should've gotten onto this faster. But you're lucky I found the inspiration when I did. :P**

**I was sitting on my bed and I got goosebumps. The way they formed struck me as fascinating and I started to write. :] **

**R&R I know I don't deserve it, but I'm still hopeful.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guysh. ****J**

**Im baack…. **

**PS: CHARACTER DEATH **

I was a little breathless when I found my feet hitting the cool tile floor of Snape's office. The man in question turned to look at me with a stony face. He looked at Draco; back at me.

"As you can see, this plan has failed before." He said softly in his detached voice. "I tried to hit Albus with the curse that killed his sister, Arianna. He and Grindewald both assumed that it was one of them that shot the fatal curse at her. But it was I, hiding behind a bush outside the window of his Godric's Hollow home." He trailed off and got lost in his most likely threatening memories from his past.

"So the Dark Lord randomly decided that it was me who would defeat Dumbledore?" Draco asked, his handsome face screwed up in a cute, confused way.

"Yes." Snape answered briskly. Draco sighed heavily and put his elbows on the back of the chair, burying his head in his hands. I reached over and put me hand on his; he pulled me to him and draped an arm around my waist.

"How can I help?" I asked, looking at Snape.

"You're a clever girl," He swooped over and surveyed me with cunning eyes. "Help him devise a plan. Any way to get undercover and bring him down." He leaned back against his desk and clasped his hands together in front of him, shaking his oily hair from his face.

"What about a potion?" Draco suggested. "Megan's very good at potions.." We locked eyes and a memory flashed deep in his stormy gaze, giving me shivers and warmth.

"I gue-" I cleared my throat. "I guess I could come up with something." I glanced at Snape and then back at Draco, who was still staring at me with an intense gaze that made me feel scrutinized. I elbowed him softly and his eyes jerked back to Snape.

"Yes, yes.. That would work, perhaps." Snape mused. He jerked his head up again. "You may go."

Draco and I turned towards the door. He swung the heavy wooden door open and held it out for me.

"Remember: keep this with each other only." Snape's strong voice rang with supremacy.

"Yes, sir," I whispered as the door swung shut.

"Do you have any ideas?" Draco asked me later that evening as we cuddled in the same empty classroom we had been PDA'd in the day before.

"Well..maybe." I said lowly, sitting up to face him. "Draught Of The Living Dead? WE could let Dumbledore know what was going on. Make him go with it, play along that he's dead, even if he's not. Or we could just overthrow them all." I looked up at him with a serious look. "Your choice."

"I..think I'll go with the potion." He said, a little wary. I laughed out loud at his taking me seriously.

"I was kidding! Like we could overthrow _all _of them." I stuck my tongue out at him and he leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth, putting an arm on the other side of me and hovering over my body. A crooked grin was suspended on his lips as I giggled and kissed him back lightly. He tried to go deeper, but I help my ground. I pulled back and sat up, leaning into his chest, pulling his long arms around me,

"That's all?" He murmured in my ear, sounding fake-hurt. He kissed my neck and nibbled my earlobe, his hands exploring my thighs in places they never had before. I moaned softly and leaned heavily into him, letting his hands and the shivers they brought roam freely around me as I closed my eyes.

We sat like this for a while, until the bell chimed for curfew. I gave him a kiss, longer this time, and we said goodnight, parting ways.

"I still don't know what t do with this," I whispered to Pumpkin later that night as I finished my shower and drew my curtains close, arms full of spell books and advanced potion-making books I got from the library. Snape signed the needed form for me to gain access to the Restricted Section, which is where the dangerous books and difficult spells and potions are kept, locked away from naïve and wandering eyes.

"_Lumos_." I lit my wand in a whisper and released the smell of musty pages as Pumpkin curled up by my leg. My mind opened its depths and welcomed new information of the dangerous kind as I pored over the smudged spells and blurred pictures. Macabre pictures of tortured people and grotesque side effects popped up from the yellowed pages, sparking the warning light in my mind. I might want to look out for what I want to do.

Book after book, I searched for the perfect thing. I bookmarked spells to incapacitate the receiver and even paused on one that was said to reduce the victim to ashes. But then I remembered that we didn't really want Dumbledore to die. I gave up on finding a spell and moved on to the mountain of potion books.

I was fascinated by a few that reminded me of the ones used in Romeo and Juliet; I figured I would give them a try. They were very, very difficult to brew and took at least a month, but that wasn't a problem. Unlike Hermione Granger brewing Polyjuice Potion in second year, this would be allowed, _and _I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't be turned into a cat…

I looked and looked and looked for anything better, but my quest was not fruitful .I settled on the "Juliet Curse", as I had named it, mainly because I had no idea what language the original title was in. I fell back on my pillow, extinguishing my wand without bothering to move the books, I was so tired. Pumpkin leapt off the bed at my sudden movement and I closed my eyes, spinning and floating into a deep sleep.

My body let go and I was enclosed in blackness, my mind and muscles sore and stiff from the night rejoicing in the lack of activity. My thoughts were deep and fretful, as they usually were, and my warm blankets wrapped me in a protective embrace as I slipped into REM and I lost all reality.

I jerked awake when a loud _BANG _sounded and echoed throughout the room. I shot up and saw that my movements had finally knocked a pile of books onto the floor. I yanked back my curtains, worried I'd awoken my roommates. Surprisingly, they were gone. I glanced at the clock and I had overslept by an hour. I was normally the first up and to breakfast. I guess that's what late night will do to you.

I stood up and yawned, my mind groggy yet reeling from my dreams as I dressed hastily. I remembered Voldemort (or what I thought he looked like) weaving in and out of them, chasing me as I raced through the pages of a book, harsh spells being cast at me. The moaning ghosts of murdered people spun around me, tripping me and blinding me as I stumbled over the old words that sprung from the pages.

I reached the end of the book and the demon ghosts were still chasing me, forcing me off the edge. I fell through impenetrable darkness for what seemed like ever, my heart racing and tears flowing. I hit the ground. I woke up.

I shook my head to clear the bad thoughts and shuffled down to the Great Hall. Everyone was bustling about, yelling, screaming, some sobbing. What was going on? Dumbledore himself was here, all of the teachers were talking in hushed voices, some silently crying. I looked around frantically searching for Draco. I found him and went running.

"Draco! What's going on?" I asked quickly as he pulled me into a tight hug. He looked into my face; his eyes had gone cold and steely.

"There's been an accident. Snape's dead."

…**..**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to the Snape lovers out there. D:**

**The POOF in the first paragraph is a reference to the best book in the world, Looking For Alaska by John Green. (: read it now.**

I looked into his eyes, hard and cold in their grief. I couldn't believe it. Snape. _Dead. _Gone. POOF. Who would scare the little first years? Who would notoriously deduct house points for Gryffindor?

But my worst worry: Who was going to help me and Draco?

Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing. "At least we don't have to work around him now." He said softly, looking at his shoes. I couldn't imagine how he felt right now. Snape was his favorite professor, pretty much his father figure away from home. And all I could do was be there for him.

I asked the most pressing question, so heavy it seemed to choke the air around us. "How?"

"A potion." My brow creased and I bit my lip. How had someone as skilled as Snape mistakenly be killed by a tainted or mis-brewed potion? Someone must've tampered with his potions… But who?

Reading my thoughts, again, Draco responded to my unspoken suspicions. "Someone did this. Either someone knew what he was planning, or what we're planning. This wasn't a mistake."

He met my eyes and I nodded gravely.

Everyone was hushed as they took their seats for a memorial of a breakfast. A few stragglers stumbled in late and earned deathly glares from everyone before turning red and rushing to their seats.

Dumbledore stood before us at his podium and swept a hand over us all, darkening the room and illuminating the hundreds of candles suspended low above our heads. Everyone was bathed in faint, fiery, flickering flames as the Great Hall went silent. Dumbledore's quiet, rasping voice seeped over us all as he began his tribute to Severus Snape.

"As many of you may know, one of our beloved professors passed late last night." Several gasps from the uninformed sounded. "Professor Severus Snape was very dear to all of us," Dumbledore paused to let a few scoffs pass through the air, "even though some of you may not know it.

"He brought wisdom of the finest and most complex kind to all of you, not to mention many, many students of past years. He was a loyal man, a loyal teacher, and a loyal friend. May he rest in peace."

We all bowed our heads and were silent as we meagerly ate through the meal that Severus Snape would never get to see.

"I'm really determined to find out who did this to him.." I told Draco as we walked hand in hand around the grounds; the rain had cleared and the sun was out, warming what would've been an otherwise chilly day.

"I know you are," He pulled me close and kissed my head. "And we will."

We plopped down under a tree near the lake and watched some timid second years run up to mess with the giant squid. They eyed us momentarily, but a playful glare from Draco (which was taken seriously by them) made them scamper off to another location. I laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm. He leaned back against the broad trunk and I followed suit, letting his arm enclose me and letting my head rest against his shoulder.

"I think I found a potion last night.." I said carefully.

"Oh, really?" He asked, sitting up a little.

"Uh-huh. I called it "Juliet's Curse" 'cause I don't know what language the title was in..let alone pronounce it. " I smiled a little. "It's very complicated and stimulates a death-like a coma that stops the heart. The body and mind are preserved for up to two weeks; the person only needs the revival potion to restore life."

"Okay, sounds good, but how will we get it to Dumbledore?"

"Smuggle it through..something..some candy? No. A bottle of wine, maybe?" I asked, looking up at Draco's pondering face.

"Yes. I can get one of the house elves to bottle it for me professionally." He grinned. "They've learned to take a liking to me."

I laughed out loud. "How? Bribery and threats?"

"You know it," He said in a low, almost sultry voice.

I felt something tickle my ear. I brushed it away.

"What is it?" Draco asked, unnecessarily on high alert.

"Just a bug, silly, calm down," I twisted a little and put my finger to his lips. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

I felt it again, this time looking up and breaking the kiss. I saw a long, fleshy-looking straight trailing up the tree. I shared a look with Draco and I tugged on it: it seemed to be attached to something. I heard something rustle in the trees and I jumped slightly. I pulled on the alien string once more and it slipped from whatever's grip it was in. I heard a not-so-whispered curse.

"Who's up there?" I asked.

"No one!" Three different voices answered, all at different seconds. One voice falsetto, one tenor, and one a rich baritone.

Draco stood up and looked at the tree's talking leaves.

"You better get down here! Why are you spying on us?" He called up.

Some words were shared, from the sound of it, arguing, before three pairs of feet hung down from the lowest branch.

"Look out!" The tenor called. Draco and I leapt back as the spies dropped down from the branch.

Hermione Granger landed quite gracefully, Harry Potter's land was nice and sturdy, while Ron Weasley fell and hit his head on the trunk.

"_Ron!_" Hermione hissed. He pulled himself up and mumbled an apology.

"May I ask what you three were doing up there?" Draco sneered, using the voice I knew he only saved for Harry. I always thought he had a soft spot for him, though.

"Well, Malfoy," Harry spit his name like it was a curse, "we wouldn't have even have to spy if you would've cared to speak loud enough for the whole school to hear!"

"We weren't even talking that loud! You wouldn't have known a thing if you hadn't been sticking your dirty noses into our conversations, Potter." The two boys had stepped a little closer and Hermione looked ready to step in.

"Well we get a little concerned when we hear you're planning to do in Dumbledore," Harry retorted icily.

"What?" Draco looked astonished to hear this from him. "You think we're _trying _to kill him? We're trying to _not_ get him killed, thank you."

"Well..then what was Snape doing brewing dangerous potions? We overheard him yelling at you the other day before you confessed your undying love to this girl." He jerked his thumb at me and I blushed under his stare. Hermione was biting her lip and Ron was simply standing there, rubbing his head and listening as Harry and Draco volleyed words back and forth.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?" I asked, dazed.

"We were looking for my cat, Crookshanks," Hermione said.

"Oh, you have a cat? "I asked, happy to hear that we shared something other than our grades.

"Oh, yes. Everyone hates him, but he really is nice, once he warms up to you. He may try to bite you at first, but he's gentle, really, and-"

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both said loudly. She blushed and retreated. I made a mental note to talk to her later.

"Anyways," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "what's the problem with Dumbledore?"

"Snape was trying to kill him, well he wanted Draco to, but Draco doesn't want to, so we were trying to find some way to make it appear that he was dead even if he wasn't." I explained, surprisingly all in one breath.

Harry raised his eyebrows and leaned back coolly against the tree.

"Well that's a surprise." Harry said under his breath. "We want to help."

**Ha! Two chapters in one day. You better love me..and to represent that love, pleeeaase revieww? **

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am again. :D Thanks to Breezy-Bree (rainingonaparade72) for keeping me going with the death threats. :DD**

"Help with what?" Draco scoffed. "Ruining everything?"

"Draco," I chastised, putting my hand warningly on his arm.

Harry laughed out loud at my action. "You have her keeping you back now?" He laughed again. "For your information, we want to help keep him alive. We know better than anything how incapable you are of doing anything that might involve ruining your pretty face."

"Oh, so now you're complimenting me? How sweet. I always knew you were gay for me, Potter," Draco crooned mockingly, much to my discontent.

Harry set his jaw and flushed bright red, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"Are you just going to let him talk to you like that, mate?" Ron was outraged.

"Oh, yeah, Weaselby, back him up now, you and your mudblood girlfriend." Draco spat.

I simply gaped at him open-mouthed. How could he talk to these people like this? Apparently Harry and I shared thoughts, because he whipped out his wand at the same time Draco did.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

They shot their spells at the same time and they collided in mid-air, creating a multitude of colored sparks that showered down and dissolved at our feet. Draco raised his wand a second time, but I dashed forward, nearly tripping, and caught his arm. He looked down at me, stunned that I would interfere.

He simply ignored me.

"_PROTEGO!" _I yelled, pointing my cherry wand at the space between them both. An invisible force field shot up between them and the freshly-cast spells bounced off and ricocheted off the tree and into the lake.

"Stop it!" I ordered them both. Draco looked surprised, and Harry seemed astonished that I was able to yell so loudly.

"We don't need this! Harry, I don't blame you, he set you off." I looked at Harry with a quick apologetic glance. "And you." I turned to Draco with the fiery glare I used only when I was serious. "Do you think it's alright to go around and insult people like that? How would you like it if I went around calling you offensive names and rubbish like that? You wouldn't like it much, would you?" He looked abashed, a little cringe to his stance as if he were being told off by his mother.

Bloody hell, I'm so much worse than anything his mother even _aspires_ to be.

He ignored me and advanced on Harry again, his despair over Snape obviously fueling his anger at the moment. I lurched forward and grabbed him by the arm to pull him back. "Draco!" I cried. He spun around and his eyes flared with fury as his backhand narrowly missed my cheek. I stumbled back and landed in the dirt.

"I thought I knew you." I whispered brokenly. I scrambled up from the ground and turned towards the castle, sprinting to the doors.

I vaguely hard him calling back to me, but I kept going, furious that he would be so cruel.

Why did I see through him? I seethed to myself. He's just mean. a meant-spirited person. He probably only put up with me because I'm smarter than him and he wanted my help. Someone like him would _never _like me in a million years. Not Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God. He would never fall for me; not me with my dorky clothes and love for books and pop culture he knows nothing about.

And you know what? If he's so determined to defeat Voldemort, he'll have to the bloody job himself.

And with that thought I slammed the castle door behind me.

I ignored the people calling my name from outside my drawn curtains. I even charmed them shut. Everyone had heard about me and Draco's little spat earlier, even if it was only an hour and a half ago. I had opened a book, one of my favorites of the foreign variety, and absorbed myself in an escape that came in the form of slightly depressed students with cheap wine addictions and porn raids in an Alabama boarding school.

Oh the joys of American literature.

I laughed quietly to myself as the teens pulled a harmless prank including a demon swan and impromptu rapping while I sipped the flask of cold tea I'd snuck into the dormitory. Draco had all but left my mind until I moved my leg and scraped my calf on the corner of a sharp book that was hidden under my duvet. The spell book from the previous night's reading. My eyes welled with tears unexplainably and I wiped them away with a frustrated thumb.

Why did I have to love him so much? We'd barely been together a month and I'd already let myself fall too hard. This is why I stayed away from relationships before now. They're too…complicated. My thoughts drifted back to Dumbledore and how Harry had come to us for help. I considered going to Hermione for help, but decided I was too comfortable. I settled back into my book and let the bad thoughts drift out like smoke though a bathroom vent.

A countercharm was muttered and my curtains flew back, revealing me with my now-scraggly hair surrounded by books, tangled in a blanket. I cursed under my breath and looked up into the bushy framed face of Hermione Granger. She cleared a spot on my mattress and perched on the edge matter-of-factly.

"We need your help." She informed me curtly. I sat up and fixed my twisted blouse.

"Excuse me?" I asked her politely. She sighed, annoyed.

"I can't trust that excuse of a human being, Malfoy-" I winced internally when she said his name. ", so I thought to go to you. You're smart and much more capable than him."

"Well who isn't?" I growled under my breath. She laughed once, short and breathy.

"Exactly." A mischievous smile spread across her freckled face. I raised an eyebrow.

"I know _that_ smile," I grinned.

It was the smile of revenge.

"You know what?" I mused while I chewed on a sandwich I stole from the kitchen.

"No telling," Hermione answered from her spot next to me in the empty commons, where we were busy reading up on the spell I had located.

"What did he ever see in me?" I laughed bitterly. "Me, the girl with the brains, the weird one, the one with no life outside her books...the cautious one who let a snake into her life." I set my book down on my lap and gazed into the fire. "It seemed so real." I trailed off and my eyes grew big; I felt tears stinging behind my eyes. I squeezed them shut, but one escaped.

I felt Hermione get up and she wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders as I let out a small sob. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"God, I'm a mess." I sniffed. I looked up into her brown eyes helplessly. "I just miss him."

She frowned and knelt down beside the chair to be at eye level. "I know," she consoled.

"He was the first thing that felt right to me. He let me into his secrets, he trusted me…he loved me. Made me feel like the only girl in the world." I sat up angrily. "I should have paid attention to the rumors…" I sighed.

"I know how you feel now, but it'll get better." Hermione whispered to me. "He used you…"

I bit my lip and nodded, clearing my throat and wiping my eyes again. "He did. And he's not worth it." I looked up into her gentle face and smiled what I hope was a cheerful smile.

Even though I felt far from cheerful.

A few days later at dinner, when I was finally getting better, I felt my heart break again when I glanced unconsciously over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco lean into Pansy Parkinson's ear and whisper something, making her giggle. He looked up and met my eyes, and his smirk shoved a dagger through my chest.

My lips went tight and a knot formed in my chest. I pushed my food back and turned to 'Mione.

"I'm not hungry." My voice cracked and I rushed out the door. Blinded by the tears I didn't want there, I rushed to the statue where we first had our encounters and slid down the wall, burying my head in my arms.

I never understood the feelings that I so often read about until this very moment. Like a broken record, the image of Draco's lips brushing Pansy's ear, her blushing smile, his cold eyes, once warm, steely as they pushed revenge into my mind. My heart squeezed painfully as I thought of the nights we had spent out of our dorms, the days by the lake, the stolen kisses during classes. The way he rubbed his thumbs over my cheekbones that day when it rained, how he kissed and geld me like I was something fragile.

The couldn't have all been forged.

He even told Snape that he loved me.

I picked my head up and rested my chin on my crossed arms and closed my eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Hey," A soft voice whispered in front of me, one that was all too familiar. I felt a hand reach out and wipe away a stray tear. I jerked my head away.

"Leave me alone." I growled, a little less intimidating than I wanted to be. I opened my eyes and saw Draco squatting before me, his grey eyes milky and laced with hidden tears. His forehead was wrinkled in concern and his hand reached out to touch my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off and stood up, disgusted that he'd try to get me back after what he did.

"Megan!" He yelled after me as I rushed down the corridor, ignoring his voice. I felt his strong hands on my shoulders as he stopped me before the stairs, turning me to face him and he pulled me to his chest against my will. He put his hand on my neck and smoothed my hair as I sobbed into his cloak. He murmured sweet apologies into my hair and I was soon filled with a warmth that I had missed for days. He pushed me back and held me at arms length.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, a single tear sliding down his high cheekbone. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I didn't meant to-" he cringed. "To hurt you."

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you. I can't afford to lose you. I need you." He kissed me once, softly in apology, and I let out a sharp breath, leaning into his comforting shoulder.

"I love you too." I murmured.

"Oh, how sweet," A painting nearby crooned. I jumped back, startled, and laughed while wiping away a tear, smiling at the old man that had spoken. Draco sighed in reply and eyes the portrait.

"Come on," He slipped an arm around my waist and we descended the stairs, our silhouettes cast on a moonlit wall.

The Fat Lady smiled in relief as he kissed me long and hard in front of the door, a sure sign of our reunion.

"Goodnight." I whispered to his gleaming figure, letting the painting swing back into it's frame, marking the end of a chapter in my life.

**Holy crap, I forget how long ago I updated….Life got hard :/ **

**I forgot about this until there was a Harry Potter marathon yesterday…I hope I didn't lose you guys in the wait :3**


End file.
